Dinosuar Island (M15)
History The Island was created during the Triassic by the alien Nuwali for another alien race, The Beyonders, for observation and research purposes. An island discovered during World War II by the American military and staging ground for some of the battles fought by the Thunderbolts. Dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures still exist on this island.Dinosaur Island is a mysterious uncharted island located somewhere in the South Pacific. As its name suggests, the island is known for supporting animal life that would otherwise be extinct in the normal world most notably, its high population of dinosaurs. It is believed that Dinosaur Island is in someway connected, either physically or mystically, to the Inner Earth realm known as Skartaris. The island was first discovered in the year 1927 when German World War I pilots came to the island on behalf of Chinese general Chiang Kai-Shek. Their mission involved finding a mystical artifact known as the Swords of Fan. By 1942, knowledge of Dinosaur Island began to reach the ears of various government think tanks, including the SHIELD sponsored "Psi Division" . Through means unknown, SHIELD Scientists of Psi Division succeeded in capturing a live Tyrannosaurus and brought it back to their subterranean facility beneath Bedloe's Island. Psi Division made frequent trips to the island and used it as a proving grounds for the world's first fully automated robotic soldier, colloquially known as the Human Robot. Another agency that learned about the island was The Thunderbolts. The Thunderbolts ventured on several missions to the island over the years. Throughout the remainder of the war, various U.S. and Japanese submarines and warships found themselves marooned on the island. As reports of these missing expeditions began to circulate, those studying the events taking place on the island began to refer to it as "War that Time Forgot". Post War expeditions have theorized that the island exists in a state of temporal flux. In recent years, Ms Marvel landed on the island only to find it still inhabited by Japanese soldiers who were keeping “Dum Dum” Dugan and Dino Manneli of "The Howling Commandos" imprisoned in a P.O.W. camp. Organizations TBD Personalities Over time Dinosaur Island became home to various outsiders some by accident and other to exploit the people and the natural resources. Some of the residents include: Chtylok the Che-K'n Kau a mysterious creature that lived and was worshiped by the Fall People. Devil Dinosaur The High Technician like the High Evolutionary became a temporary resident and created the Saur-Lords (consisting of Styro, Bront, Pter, Allo,Anky). Ka-Zar Magneto The Master of Magnatisim has lived there on several occasions when he led the Savage Land Mutates. Moonboy Sauron Shanna Stegron the Dinosaur Man Zabu Zaladane, Two ships became stranded in the savage land during Worlds War II; the Neu Deutschlanders and the New Britannia. They married local women and continued the feud into modern times. Races Aerians The Aerians are a race of humanoids with large feathered wings which allow them to fly. Each member has a different color of skin and matching feathers (green, blue, orange, etc.). They are located in the city of Aerie Shalan which is located on a stone pillar high above Dinosaur-island They are ruled by a technocracy, led by a chief scientist. Their technology advanced far beyond that of human scientists because they adapted and improved upon surviving antediluvian Atlantean technology. The Aerians became the principal allies of Ka-Zar and Shanna the She-Devil on Dinosaur Island, who aided them in their war with the Pterons. Ape Men The Ape-Men consist of all the species of upright apes that developed into man, each group lives in its own territory and has its own level of technology. The most advanced species of Ape-Man (the Neanderthals) are the most dominant human race of the Savage Land and are capable of bringing down even the largest of dinosaurs. Cliff Forest People The Cliff Forest People are a tribe of humans that live on a steep cliff in the Savage Land. Ka-Zar once saved their tribe from a Tyrannosaurus that they accidentally unleashed Disians The Disians (also known as the Children of Dis) are underground yellow-skinned humanoids who are the descendants of the Dante's Crew. They reside in the underground city of Belasco beneath the island. Some Disians can emit bursts of energy from their eyes. Hau'kas The Hauk'kas are a race of Saurians that evolved from dinosaurs the same time way that humanity has evolved from apes. The Hauk'kas possess technology, culture, and civilization that rivals the human race. The Hauk'kas have a good knowledge of the superhuman side of the human race. A council of older Saurians serve as the leaders of the Hauk'kas. The X-Men first encountered the Hauk'kas when investigating the mysterious resurrection of Psylocke at the same time when the Hauk'kas were capturing the Saurians that the X-Men once helped to emigrate to Dinosaur Island. The Hauk'kas are currently on neutral terms with the human race. Most are highly superstitious. Kraven the Hunter's trainer Gregor forced the Hauk'kas to work for him when he served the interests of Pillard on the Island Locales Arie Shalan Belasco Duram Features QUICKSAND Patches of quicksand are deceptively solid looking. A character approaching a patch of quicksand at a normal pace is entitled to a DC 8 Survival check to spot the danger before stepping in, but characters moving at an accelerated or all-out pace don’t have a chance to detect quicksand before blundering in. EFFECTS OF QUICKSAND Characters in quicksand must make a DC 10 Swim check every round simply to tread water in place, or a DC 15 Swim check to move 5 feet in whatever direction is desired. If a trapped character fails this check by 5 or more, he sinks below the surface and begins to drown whenever he can no longer hold his breath (see Swim in the Skills chapter of M&M). Characters below the surface of quicksand may swim back to the surface with a successful Swim check (DC 15, +1 per consecutive round of being under the surface). RESCUE Pulling out a character trapped in quicksand can be difficult. A rescuer needs a branch, pole, rope, or similar tool to reach the victim. The rescuer makes a DC 15 Strength check to successfully pull the victim, and the victim makes a DC 10 Strength check to hold on. If the victim fails to hold on, he must make a DC 15 Swim check to stay above the surface. If both checks succeed, the victim is pulled 5 feet closer to safety. Powers like Flight or Elongation naturally make quicksand rescues easier. References Comics Vine Dinosaur Island Article- http://www.comicvine.com/dinosaur-island/4020-55819/ Comics Vine Savage Land Article Article- http://www.comicvine.com/savage-land/4020-21766/ DC Database Dinosaur Island Article-http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_Island Marvel Database Savage Land Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/Savage_Land Marvel Directory Savage Land Article- http://www.marveldirectory.com/miscellaneous/savageland.htm Marvel Universe Wiki Savage Land Article- http://marvel.com/universe/Savage_Land Superhero Universe Wiki Savage-Land Article- http://superherouniverse.com/wiki/Savage_Land/ Wikipedia Savage Land Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Savage_Land Category:M15 Category:Island Category:Quicksand Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Savage Land